TV transmission in the past for the most part has always been in analog; high gain antennas were required. TV antennas were either Log Periodic or Yagi designs. These antennas are physically large and often require mounting on poles outside the house or building. Today, the HDTV signals are transmitted over UHF and occasionally VHF bands. Also the signals are digitized and spread over a wide band; only very low detectable signals are required for good reception. As a result, only low gain and broad coverage antennas are required for HDTV reception.
The antennas addressed in this disclosure are physically small, requiring no external power. The art of the design is broad band and proving good uniform coverage over the transmission band. These desirable features are evident in the invention antenna. Current antenna art lacks broad band performance and also lack of abilities to reduce inference signals from its surrounding objects.